


Sharing Is Caring

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Dean's decided to share his girl with Sam





	Sharing Is Caring

She’s got her eyes on her Master as she stands before Sam, the third party in their scene tonight. They’ve talked about it for a long time, how Dean wants to watch another man playing with his slut, how she wants to push her boundaries. And now its happening. She casts one last look at Dean, sitting just outside her line of sight, and then her attention is drawn fully back to Sam as he reaches up to brush his thumb across her lips. She shivers, and steps in closer to him, opening her mouth just enough to lick the tip of his thumb. He smiles, then reaches out and takes her hands, spinning her around to pin her wrists behind her. His voice comes deep and quiet in her ear – “Your safe word is red, okay?”. She nods, and then his hands are on her. He grabs a pair of cuffs and restrains her wrists behind her, taking the opportunity to run his fingers over her nipples, then guides her to the chair in the middle of the room.

Dean watches as Sam positions her on the chair, her arms behind the back of it, no chance of escaping or moving more than a couple of inches. She looks good, wearing just a lace babydoll, her eyes already slightly unfocussed. Dean can see that she’s trembling a little. Then Sam steps behind her, and their eyes catch for just a moment before he leans down and slides his hand under her clothes.

She almost cries out at that first touch, the unfamiliarity of his hands mixing with the anticipation of what’s to come, as he traces light patterns over her skin, gently pinching and stroking her nipples, making it harder to breath, to think. She starts to moan and immediately his lips are on her neck, kissing and licking her, his hands never stopping moving, the two sensations making her dizzy and hungry for more. She arches her back, trying to get more, more touch and more teasing, and feels Sam bite the back of her neck in response, a low warning growl in her ear.

Sam hasn’t played like this in a long time, and Dean’s girl is driving him wild. It’s taking all his concentration not to lose control and fuck her, but that isn’t what this is about. She makes a little moaning noise when he bites her, and he reaches up into her hair and pulls her head back, hearing her gasp, before he leans down to kiss her deeply. He pinches her hard nipple as he does it, and feels her moan into his mouth, short little noises of pleasure and pain muffled by his tongue in her mouth. She’s breathing hard now, and so responsive to every touch, her body moving to accommodate his desires. She’s ready for the next stage in his plan, so he breaks away, murmuring reassurance and love in her ear, telling her she’s been so good already. He moves round to the front of the chair, kneeling in front of her, taking a moment to look at her, hair tousled and messy from his hands, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her eyes meet his, questioning and vulnerable, and he leans into her, kissing her again as his hands spread her legs, leaving her totally open to him. He takes the rope that he readied earlier, and carefully ties her ankles to the legs of the chair. “Not too tight?”, he checks, pleased when she shakes her head. “Good girl”.

Sitting here like this, tied up and needy, drives her wild. Her body is aching to be touched again, to be pleasing Sam, and by extension her Master. She shudders when Sam leans forward and starts kissing her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her wet slit, the tips of his hair just brushing her clit as his mouth covers her skin. She bites her lip to keep from begging, from screaming for him to fill her and fuck her. She has her eyes closed when he edges the tip of his finger into her pussy, and her body goes suddenly taut and still. Slowly, achingly slowly, he pushes into her, as she pants and moans and begs him for more, Sam, please. When his finger is firmly lodged inside her, he leans forward again and licks her lips, and as he does it he moves his finger slightly, sending electric waves through her body. She cries out and tries to push forward, to have more of him inside her, to kiss his hot mouth, but he leans away, keeping her just too far away from him again.

Sam’s enjoying himself, teasing this girl, but its time to step it up a notch. He sits back a moment and looks her in the eyes. “You’re going to be good for me, okay? I don’t want to see you cumming until I say you can, alright?”. He’s pleased to see her nod frantically, her eyes desperate and trusting. Without warning he pushes another finger inside her and starts fucking her, his hand thrusting in and out as she arches her back and cries out. Her body is bucking wildly, her head thrown back, her hips pushing forward to try and take more. He keeps going, feeling her getting closer and closer to the edge, her pussy tightening around him, her moans getting louder and more insistent. Its driving him wild too, the sounds this girl is making, the way she cries his name when he starts to stroke her clit, the sound of her begging. She’s starting to shake with the effort of holding back, of not orgasming, and he figures she’s due some relief.

Dean is rock hard watching Sam play with his little slut, seeing how responsive she is, how good she’s being holding back her orgasm. The things Sam is doing to her, it’s a miracle she hasn’t broken yet. He told Sam to break her down, get her as close as he could without breaking her completely, and the guy is as good as his word. He watches as Sam withdraws his hand, sees her eyes snap open as she realises he’s stopped, that he isn’t going to let her climax. Before she can react, he’s there kissing her, moving from her mouth to her neck, her shoulders, alternating bites and soft kisses, making her gasp. Dean knows that when she’s this worked up, almost anything can push her over the edge, and he hopes Sam knows to tread carefully.

She can barely take it, the ache in her pussy from where Sam’s fingers were moments ago, the feeling of his lips on her skin now, the way her nipples are brushing against the fabric of his shirt. The heat is building again and she starts to lick Sam’s neck, pushing her face into his body, and gently biting him. She knows she’s acting like a slut, but she wants to cum so badly that she doesn’t care. If her hands were free, she’d have pulled him into her already, but as it is all she can use is her mouth. Sam whispers “Close your eyes, little toy” in her ear, and she does, obediently, shivering slightly at the authority in his voice. Then she goes very still, because Sam’s finger is on her clit, and Sam’s hand is in her hair, and he’s making tiny circles with his hand as his voice comes deep and calm again, telling her how good she’s being, how good she looks, how he knows she can take more. And she wants to take more, to be good, but its so hard now, she’s so sensitive, and she starts to beg, please Sam please I need to cum, I want to cum for you, please Sam. She’s on the edge now, every motion of Sam’s finger making her cry out and shake, when out of nowhere, she hears Dean speak.

“That’s enough Sam. She’s mine.”

Dean’s been watching his slut getting hotter and hotter, watching her juices start to pool on the chair she’s tied to, but hearing her cry Sam’s name like that is too much. When Sam tells her to close her eyes, Dean steps over, quietly. Sam’s got her carefully balanced, not quite orgasming but so close it must almost hurt, and Dean lets him keep working her, whilst he quietly loosens the ropes tying her ankles. This close he can smell her arousal, her sweat and slickness, her need, and he has to take her, now.

Sam steps back and Dean lifts her onto the bed, his animal side taking over now, pulling her hair back so he can bite her throat, raking his nails down her back as she cries out for him, and he can’t hold back any more. In one smooth motion he pushes his cock deep inside her, and fucks her hard, making her scream as her wet pussy expands to take his whole length. “Cum for me, now”, he says, urgently, and she does, clinging to him as her body is wracked with spasms of pleasure, her pussy tensing on his cock as she moans his name over and over, her little ritual. On the other side of the bed he sees Sam lose control, the sight of Dean fucking his slut to orgasm proving just too much for him as he inhales sharply, as Dean says “Give it to her”, and he does, shooting straight into her mouth, sending her into another orgasm as her mind processes the taste of his cum. Dean’s pretty close too, his cock throbbing inside her, and he leans down to kiss his slut, tasting Sam’s cum on her lips as he does it. “Who’s are you?” he growls, and when she reaches up and whispers “Yours”, he cums, sending thick ropes of cum deep into her. She moans and tenses one last time, her body exhausted from the play she’s been put through, and Dean holds her as she trembles, before wrapping her arms around his body as they all collapse onto the sheets.


End file.
